


Theater Shenanigans

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, M/M, Public Sex, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Even Steve and Danny's dates are interesting.





	Theater Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both [Story-Works](http://story-works.livejournal.com)'s [Summer Porn Challenge](https://story-works.livejournal.com/57325.html). Also, for the prompt: H50, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Dinner and a movie

A special dinner out, just the two of them. Danny could get behind that. Soon after he and Steve had started dating, and the internal freakout of one of them finally making a move settled down, they actually settled into a rhythm. Sure, dates had been interrupted on occasion by armed robberies (twice), a gunfight (once), a hostage situation (once) and oddly, a diplomatic incident between the United States and North Korea all due to random jaywalking. But Danny had to admit that each date Steve and he had was pretty memorable. 

(He also figured out a bit of what Rachel had felt when she said dating a cop was stressful in itself. Not that Danny would ever admit to her, though he was reminded every time Steve ran after a perp without backup.)

Tonight's date was memorable, because all things being equal, it was...uneventful. No explosions, no gunshots. Not even a little B and E. And yes, Steve had been a perfect gentleman. He'd showed up at Danny's place wearing slacks, a button-down white shirt with enough buttons undone that Danny could plainly see Steve's tattoos when he stretched, and a matching sports coat. And while it had been a lovely dinner, the lack of extraneous activities throughout dinner, as well as the unusually warm weather, had set Danny's teeth on edge. He couldn't explain it when asked, other than the fact that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

After dinner, Danny insisted on a movie, if only for a respite from the heat. They settled on an action flick that Steve had wanted to see, even though it had been out for weeks. When Steve pulled out his wallet to buy the tickets, after having also bought dinner, Danny bumped his shoulder. "You keep paying for stuff like I'm gonna have to put out or something," Danny said. Other theatergoers nearby whipped their heads around at the statement, but Danny just gave them a polite nod. Steve, on the other hand, looked flushed compared to the white starched collar of his dress shirt.

After getting popcorn and water, Steve held the door to the theater open and let Danny inside, where cool air welcomely flowed over them. "Looks like we've got our choice of seats," Danny said to the empty theater. "Where to, babe?" he asked.

"I like the back," Steve said, quite matter of factly. To make his point, he gestured to the final row, which just so happened to be the darkest part of the theater.

Danny's eyes twinkled. "You _would_ , you animal," he said, then winked at Steve. He put an arm at the small of Steve's back and guided him up the stairs. "You've probably never seen an entire movie sitting in the back row," he added. 

The way Steve grinned back at him was all the answer he needed.

The lights came down almost as soon as they were settled into the big, comfortable seats, immersing them in darkness. Danny was still full from dinner, though Steve munched on the popcorn. After a few minutes, he set it in Danny's lap, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Danny sat and watched as Steve was transfixed by the film. Steve reached over for the popcorn, attention focused on the unrealistic explosions that painted the empty theater in flashes of color. Danny had lived situations like that. And while he'd seen - hell, _lived through_ \- his fair share of explosions, they were never as grandiose as they were imagined on the big screen. Beyond that, the dialogue was closer to something from an Ernest movie, and the acting more wooden than the set of antique nutcrackers his mother had inherited from some ancient relative. Still, Steve was enthralled.

But Danny was bored.

As Steve's fingers grazed the bag of popcorn yet again, Danny got an idea. He closed his eyes and thought back a few days when Steve had fucked him right through the mattress, and voilà - that started something. He leaned his head back for a second, hips canted, and let his rapidly filling cock settle against his thigh. When he was at full attention, he chanced a look at Steve and found him still entranced. So as subtle as he could, Danny held the popcorn with one hand as he unzipped his dress pants, then fished his throbbing cock out with nimble fingers. He pushed his pelvis forward and leaned his thick cock against the warm bag of treats. And then he waited.

Seconds later, Steve reached to where the bag of popcorn _used_ to be. But instead, the tips of his fingers danced across the crown of Danny's cock.

_That_ got Steve's attention.

" _Danno_!" Steve said, his whispered voice just short of a full-throated yell. "What're you doing?"

Danny just smiled, dropped the popcorn into the next seat, then licked his palm. He lowered his hand to his cock and listened as Steve whimpered loud enough to be heard over the explosions on the screen. "See anything you like, babe?" Danny asked.

Steve looked torn. Not that the movie held is attention anymore. Now, it was a battle between Steve's wants and their environment. Steve's eyes never left Danny's cock, even as he dropped his free hand to his crotch and pushed, another moan escaping his lips.

Danny wagged his cock, wet patches of skin catching the light as it reflected the screen. "You want some of this?"

In a move that was sure to cement his 'Smooth Dog' nickname, Steve made one fluid movement and was on his knees. Danny watched as hazel colored eyes, hungry with want, latched onto his own as Steve took Danny's cock into his mouth right down to the root. A free hand came up and snaked under Danny's shirt, pinching Danny's nipples, even as Steve's tongue licked the underside of Danny's cock, then strong, calloused hands tugged on Danny's balls. Steve bobbed up and down on Danny's cock, his tongue gliding over the head one moment, Danny's balls the next as Danny ran his fingers over Steve's crew-cut hair. Steve would have kept sucking, if Danny hadn't grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him up to suck on his tongue.

When they finally broke, Danny just said, "My turn," as he made quick work of Steve's belt, his trousers and boxers puddling to the floor. Then, Danny manhandled Steve until he faced the screen, and pushed his head down. Steve was effectively bent over at the waist, giving Danny full access to everything he wanted.

Danny leaned forward and blew a hot breath against Steve's backside. When Steve tried to tilt back up, Danny pushed him back down, biting Steve's asscheek to let him know who was in charge. After a short yelp, Danny kissed the spot and then turned his attention lower. He licked and kissed the skin of Steve's ass, then used his hands to pull Steve's meaty asscheeks apart. He blew another feather of air across Steve's hole, which caused Steve's ass to wink at him. That was all the invitation Danny needed. He leaned in and began to slowly fuck Steve with his tongue, the taste of light sweat, as well as the soap Steve showered with dancing on his tastebuds.

Danny's hands roamed Steve's body, making sure he stayed bent over the seat in front of him as Danny lapped at his hole. He took a second to move down as his tongue continued to assault Steve's perineum, his balls. Danny used a free hand to jack Steve's cock, then leaned down and licked at the dripping pre-come that weeped from the head. It was too good, too precious to waste.

Steve felt like putty in Danny's hands, so Danny decided to start using his fingers. He didn't need much; even Steve, uptight as he could be at times, melted when Danny rimmed him. So the time between one and three fingers was minimal.

As he stood up, Danny stroked his still throbbing cock, his own pre-come dripping from the tip. He licked his palm, then pumped into his fist to spread the mixture of spit and pre-come over his entire cock. He guided Steve to bend his knees slightly - damn his partner for being so freakishly tall - and then put the tip of his cock against Steve's hole. He reached out and pinched both of Steve's nipples to distract him, and as Steve moaned, Danny slipped the head of his cock just inside Steve's ass.

Steve inhaled and rose up gently, and a second later, his quick breath was replaced by a moan. He leaned back, taking more of Danny's cock. Danny had been prepared to go slow, but Steve had other plans, his, "Oh god, Danny," moan sent a jolt down to Danny's balls.

Danny finished burying his cock in Steve's ass, which earned him another hiss. He pulled back until just the tip of his cock remained inside Steve, then did a quick thrust and buried himself fully back into Steve's warmth. When that earned him another hiss, Danny repeated it and quickened his pace. He knew that he was doing _something_ right when Steve's moans grew louder, their rhythmic timing matching Danny's thrusts.

"I'm... I'm gonna come, Danny," Steve said as he raised up a little and put a hand on his cock. But Danny, always in charge, reached for Steve's arms and pulled them back. He held Steve's hands behind him, not to hurt him, but to keep him from stroking himself. The last time Steve had topped Danny, he'd watched in awe as Danny managed to come hands-free (and then boasted, "Hey, _I_ made you do that!") If Steve was going to come, it was going to be from Danny's cock. After all, why not give Steve the gift Steve had given him?

Even with the air conditioning, the theater had gotten exceedingly warm. Danny could feel sweat pouring off his chest and back, and Steve's muscular legs were dripping. It was hot, in more ways than one. Fucking Steve in a public place? Cross that kink off his list.

Danny felt Steve clench around his cock, and by the way Steve's ragged breath came, he knew his partner was close. Danny re-doubled his efforts, and slammed his cock harder and harder, punishing Steve's prostate. Steve started to mumble, and Danny loosened his grip. Steve braced himself on the seat backs, and pushed his body against Danny, impaling himself on Danny's cock harder, faster. "Fuck... Danny, I'm-" was all he was able to get out until Steve raised up gently. Danny reached around and let one of his hands find Steve's sensitive nipples, while the other tugged on Steve's balls until Steve stilled, biting his hand until his orgasm overtook his entire body. Danny took advantage of Steve's stillness and pistoned his hips a few more times, until he, too, followed Steve into oblivion.

It took a few seconds of Danny panting, splayed across Steve's back, until the spots left his field of vision. He finally stood back up and pulled his rapidly deflating cock from Steve's ass, and used the napkins he'd taken from the concession stand to clean them both up. When Steve stood back up, he took a step, but Danny had to help steady him. He knew from experience that a good fuck could make you weak in the knees - literally. But from the look on his face, Steve was in a whole new experience.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked, though there was absolutely no heat behind his voice. He leaned down and kissed Danny, long arms encircling him as one of Steve's fingers reached down and caressed the creamy skin of Danny's ass, then danced across Danny's hole.

Danny pulled back. "I rocked your tiny little world, McGarrett," he said as he tucked himself back into his slacks.

Steve took a second, then re-dressed himself. Once he was again presentable, he reached out for Danny's hand.

"What?" Danny asked. "You don't wanna finish watching the film?"

Steve pulled Danny to him, and Danny could already feel Steve's cock twitch beneath the soft material of his slacks. "I want to get home," Steve said. "Someplace that doesn't smell like a Vietnamese whorehouse where I can return the favor."


End file.
